zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon
Is the whole bit about the Four Swords stuff necessary? Woohoo and all that for the groundbreaking multiplayer stuff, but does that really affect the dungeons? and if it does, does it specifically say it in the article? :I whole-heartedly agree. It's not really a "groundbreaking" thing at all, and it also breaks NPOV. I'm gonna get rid off that post-haste. --AuronKaizer 16:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Wind Waker :" With every item Link obtains throughout the dungeons, new abilities become available, but the puzzles change more than ever to conform to the usability of the items" What does this mean? I don't understand it. :"This game also introduces the ability to manipulate other crucial characters and inanimate objects (such as statues)" You could move statues around in Link to the Past, and people in Ocarina of Time. I don't get how Wind Waker is notable for this. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:00, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::point 1 applies to every Zelda game, surely. Point 2 - Such a song existed in Majora's Mask, I'm sure, and you can use Ruto to depress switches in OoT. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Phantom Hourglass :"This game hardly makes use of the D-pad or the buttons of the Nintendo DS..." Did it use them at all? I don't remember ever being allowed to use a half-decent control system at any point during the game. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) It did use them, push down to bring up the map. :Oh. I never knew that. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) which i do (yeah i know i didnt need to say that.. but go leftys!). Oni Dark Link Yeah, I used that L and R a lot. I, being a fan of handheld games, have completely mastered it, however... UberPhoeb 00:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) temple elements why was the temple elements page deleted? What the heck? What is a "dungeon"? I always thought a dungeon was like a dark, dingy jail cell where you are locked in. This is why I always call them "temples" or some such in these games. Someone said there was some "markup" policy thing that said you shouldn't refer to them on this wiki as "temples", but I can't find that rule. Does anyone know if, and if so where, it says that? Cheers! 13:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :The markup is a set of rules that all articles must adhere to, which rationalizes things in a specialized in-universe manner. Unfortunately, we haven't had the opportunity to write it down yet, so your confusion is understandable. But you should trust the wiki regulars when they cite a rule or something and not try to contradict it or question it. Anyhow, both the games themselves and fans typically refer to stages or levels in Zelda as "dungeons", regardless of their real-world connotations. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Which also brings up a good question. How should we write down exactly what the markup is? Should we make a page for it and continually add to it as we remember things or new things arise?—Triforce' ' 14' 19:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) who built the dungeons sander123- ok so i want to know who built the dungeons and why? :Nintendo built them. Asking who built them and why is asking a question we cannot answer. --'BassJapas''' 16:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC)